1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LCD, especially to an LCD capable of power conversion without relying on an external converter.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematically rear elevation diagram of a typical LCD connected to a power converter. As shown in FIG. 1, an LCD 1a currently has to be operated with the help of an external power converter 2a to convert supplied AC input into DC output. The external power converter 2a has a power line 21a with one end connected to a supplied socket 3a to receive the supplied AC input and the other end connected to a power plug 11a of the LCD 1a to power the LCD 1a. 
However, the converter 2a is implemented outside the LCD 1a. This limits operating space.
Additionally, the LCD 1a and the converter 2a are generally fabricated by different manufacturers so that when the converter 2a is fabricated to be compatible with different LCD models, the retail price for the LCD 1a complying with the converter 2a is raised, since, for compatibility, the converter manufacture generally provides multiple DC output voltages to meet different LCD requirements.
Further, when the converter 2a is out of order, the user sends the LCD 1a and the converter 2a together to the LCD manufacturer. However, in fact, the LCD manufacturer does not repair the converter 2a but transports the converter 2a to and from its manufacturer. This is not convenient and takes time. An improvement scheme for the cited drawback is thus proposed.